The Evil Eye
by Altir
Summary: Encore un POV sur le film [oui, je sais, mais j'en avais envie depuis longtemps] moins bourrin que celui du Hessois, mais pas moins sinistre...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : ****Altaïr**

**Genre : ****POV**

**Rating: PG-13 (ou T)**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, etc… -.-**

**Note : ****Encore un autre point de vue sur l'intrigue du film, un peu moins bourrin que celui du Hessois et qui me tentait depuis longtemps (la suite est déjà prête)… Merci de penser aux reviews ! **

**Note 2: Le système d'édition du site me boude, alors dans les dialogues les - seront remplacés par des > (c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour garder une présentation à peu près lisible...).**

* * *

**The**** Evil Eye

* * *

****Partie I:**

J'ignore si cela est dû à mon caractère ou à mon environnement, mais les personnes qui m'entourent m'ont toujours fait l'effet de débiles légers. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre leur façon simpliste et prévisible de penser et j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'imiter. J'ai bien l'impression que je dois passer pour encore plus naïve qu'eux, tellement je m'efforce de dissimuler mon intelligence.

Déjà toute petite, cette finesse d'esprit me causait du tort. Les autres enfants m'évitaient, non seulement parce que leurs parents leur défendaient de jouer avec la « fille de la sorcière », mais surtout parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas l'éclat que prenaient mes yeux lorsqu'ils me parlaient, pas plus que le cynisme contenu dans les quelques paroles que j'acceptais de prononcer.

La seule enfant de mon âge qui s'entendait bien avec moi était ma soeur jumelle. Ma douce sœur qui avait conscience de cette peur des autres enfants à notre égard et qui s'en amusait beaucoup. Les seuls sourires qui s'affichaient sur mon visage venaient de ses innocentes farces. Je dis innocentes, car si elle se délectait de la peur des autres, elle ne leur aurait fait du mal pour rien au monde. Contrairement à moi.

Nos chemins divergèrent définitivement à partir de l'hiver 1779. Je me rappelle avec une exactitude troublante ce jour froid où la lumière semblait provenir du ciel gris lui-même, comme si le soleil avait cessé d'exister et que toute sa bienveillante luminosité s'était répandue dans les nuages. Ma sœur et moi ramassions du petit bois dans la forêt qui entourait Sleepy Hollow, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention aux coups de canons qui résonnaient non loin de là, sur un champ de bataille parmi d'autres.

Je pensais à l'injustice. Au fait que nous soyons seules toutes les deux, recluses dans cette petit grotte à l'écart du sentier. A la mort de notre père, qui avait conduit Van Garrett à nous chasser de notre petite chaumière et qui avait permis à Van Tassel d'y emménager avec sa femme et leur fille née depuis peu. Ces pensées paraissent relativement tristes, et elles l'étaient effectivement, mais elles étaient surtout chargées d'une haine qui brûle encore en moi aujourd'hui, une haine inconcevable chez une enfant de cet âge.

J'étais chargée de rancœur et je dois avouer que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire de glaner du petit bois. Plongée dans mes pensées, je me contentais de battre l'air d'une petite branche morte, comme j'aurais aimé battre ce vautour de Van Tassel. Ma sœur accumulait le bois dans ses bras et me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil plus ou moins inquiets.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'aider, finit-elle par me dire gentiment. Il va faire froid cette nuit, nous avons besoin de cette réserve pour le feu.

> Un feu qui nous réchauffera à peine, rétorquai-je. Les seules flammes que j'ai envie de voir son celles qui brûlent chez nous, dans _notre_ cheminée marquée de _notre_ nom ! »

Je faisais allusion à l'archer gravé dans la pierre du foyer par notre père, Christopher Archer… Repenser à notre maison et à nos parents me serra le cœur, mais je n'en avais que plus de haine envers les Van Garrett et leurs protégés.

« Et voilà qu'ils se remettent à tirer ! pesta ma sœur en entendant de nouveaux coups de feu bien plus proches que les précédents. Ils vont finir par nous… »

Sa voix se brisa comme du cristal avant qu'elle achève sa phrase. Je me tournai pour voir si elle allait bien, mais je fus à mon tour incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Nous étions à présent trois personnes dans la clairière. Le nouvel arrivant était grand, ses cheveux en bataille et ses dents taillées en pointes le grandissant encore plus à nos yeux de petites filles. Mais surtout, ce qui me captiva comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait, c'était son regard. Ses prunelles brûlaient d'une manière que je reconnaissais inconsciemment. La haine. La violence. Mon Dieu, ces yeux bleus auraient presque pu être les miens !

Il nous fit signe de nous taire, ce qui était inutile : ma sœur et moi étions bien trop stupéfaites pour parler. Il fit un pas vers nous et un reflet joua sur la lame de son épée. Cet éclat me réveilla avec la soudaineté d'une gifle : il portait un uniforme hessois, ce qui signifiait qu'il était employé contre les Américains, contre nous. Je compris au même instant qu'il était poursuivi par nos compatriotes. Puis, beaucoup plus alarmant, je lus dans ses yeux le désir de tuer. De nous tuer.

Mes mains réagirent avant que j'en prenne conscience. Elles brisèrent d'un coup sec la branche morte que je tenais toujours. Le craquement résonna comme une détonation dans la forêt endormie. Le Hessois se retourna en sursaut lorsque des cris annoncèrent l'arrivée de ses poursuivants. J'avais vu juste.

Ma sœur s'arracha enfin à son immobilité de pierre. Elle laissa tomber son fagot de bois et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, aussi vite que ses jeunes jambes le lui permettaient. J'aurais peut-être dû la suivre. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu, dans ce cas ? Mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de me sauver, je me dissimulai entre les arbres, au bord de la clairière, puis je restai immobile, à observer les soldats surgir de la forêt pour se jeter sur le Hessois.

Celui-ci se battit comme un diable, au sens littéral du terme. J'étais hypnotisée par son aisance, sa puissance. Il évoluait avec la grâce d'un danseur. Sa lame ne s'abattait qu'une seule fois sur chaque homme et aucun ne se relevait. Ses hurlements de démon ponctuaient chacun de ses coups et je sentais des frissons de peur et d'excitation mêlées remonter le long de ma nuque. Les têtes de ses assaillants roulaient l'une après l'autre et le regard du Hessois s'illuminait davantage à chaque corps qui s'effondrait.

Puis le spectacle prit fin de la manière la plus brusque qui soit : un des soldats, les dents serrés, contourna sa garde et lui enfonça son épée dans le flanc. Le rugissement de rage du Hessois me fit tressaillir et reculer d'un pas. Le temps pour moi de reprendre mon poste d'observation, il était mort. Tête tranchée par sa propre épée.

Les soldats ne prirent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire. Il traînèrent son corps et sa tête sur une colline proche et ensevelirent le tout dans le sol gelé avec des gestes précipités qui trahissaient leur malaise. En vérité, ils avaient si peur qu'ils ne me virent même pas, alors qu'il était pourtant difficile d'ignorer la présence d'une petite fille sur les lieux d'un pareil carnage.

Puis les soldats s'éloignèrent, emportant leur dégoût et ce qui restait de leurs camarades morts. Je restai près de la tombe toute fraîche, tétanisée par la puissance de la pensée qui m'était venue. Les yeux du Hessois. Sa haine qui ressemblait tant à la mienne, aussi vive et destructrice. La vengeance que je pouvais lui faire accomplir pour moi.

A genoux sur la terre retournée, je fis ce qu'aucune petite fille telle que moi n'aurait normalement dû faire : je fermai les yeux et m'entaillai le pouce avec un petit caillou pointu pour laisser quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur la terre mêlée de neige. Je fis ce jour-là le pire serment qu'il était possible de faire, et je le fis à Satan en personne, afin qu'il tire le Hessois du tombeau lorsque je le demanderai et qu'il me permette d'accaparer tous les biens de Van Garrett et des Van Tassel, tout comme ils avaient accaparé les miens. En échange, je promis au Diable la seule chose de valeur qui me restait : mon âme.

* * *

Vingt ans. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais prêté ce serment. De petite fille, j'étais devenue une femme, toujours pourvue de la même finesse d'esprit – ou peut-être étaient-ce ceux qui m'entouraient qui en manquaient toujours aussi cruellement. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais cru à l'époque que je deviendrais la femme de Baltus Van Tassel. 

Je dois dire que ce mariage nécessaire à ma vengeance était parfaitement calculé, tout comme l'était le meurtre de la première femme de Baltus, deux ans plus tôt. Elle était morte sous mes yeux, d'une étrange fièvre dont personne ne s'était étonné en cette époque trouble. J'avais délibérément empoisonné cette femme. Puis j'étais devenue Lady Van Tassel et j'avais réveillé le Hessois.

J'avais mis du temps à retrouver la tombe, mais uniquement parce qu'un gigantesque et sinistre arbre aux racines torturées avait poussé par-dessus. J'avais déterré et pris le crâne d'instinct. Puis il était apparu, émergeant des racines de l'arbre avec son gigantesque étalon d'un noir d'encre. Il n'avait plus sa tête, ce qui me surprit tout d'abord mais s'avéra finalement logique, puisqu'elle se trouvait entre mes mains. Puis tout s'était enchaîné. J'avais délivré celui qui était devenu le Cavalier Sans Tête et il avait tué les deux Van Garrett.

C'est alors que je m'étais rendue compte que j'ignorais tout des héritiers de ces traîtres. Je me rendis chez le vieux notaire Hardenbrook, notaire que j'eus la surprise de trouver en compagnie des trois autres notables de la ville : le juge de paix Philipse, un homme gras qui craignait son ombre, le révérend Steenwyck, que je soupçonnais fortement de cacher des pensées bien peu chastes derrière ses manières d'ecclésiastique distingué, et le docteur Lancaster dont je connaissais déjà le caractère volage.

En écoutant leur conversation sans leur dévoiler ma présence, je compris que mon plan allait se compliquer singulièrement. Van Garrett s'était disputé avec son fils à propos de l'héritage, d'après ce que j'entendis ce soir-là, et l'héritier direct n'était plus Baltus, mais… la veuve Winship ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme venait faire dans cette histoire ? N'osant écouter davantage de peur d'être remarquée, je compris néanmoins que Van Garrett l'avait épousée peu de temps auparavant.

A force de patience et de conviction, je finis par obtenir le certificat de mariage du révérend Steenwyck. Cette opération ne fut guère agréable, car ce soi-disant « homme d'église » ne tarda pas à me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tant intéressé par la croix qui pendait sur mon corsage que par la poitrine qui se dissimulait en dessous. Mais la fin justifie les moyens et je n'en étais plus au stade où je me souciais d'une nuit d'amour à sens unique – je me contenterai de rappeler que je partageais le lit d'un des hommes que je haïssais le plus au monde.

Une fois le révérend de mon côté, je m'attaquai au docteur Lancaster, qui m'avait appris par inadvertance que la veuve Winship était enceinte du père Van Garrett. Ce fut par le plus grand des hasards que je le surpris en pleine nuit en compagnie de Sarah, notre domestique, dans une tenue peu appropriée à sa condition. Ce fut mon meilleur moyen de pression pour m'assurer qu'il garderait le silence quand à l'état de la veuve.

Puis je m'occupai du juge Philipse, si aisément impressionnable que ce fut une affaire de routine pour moi : il ne parlerait pas. De la même manière, j'imposai le silence au notaire Hardenbrook qui pleurait presque en me remettant le testament de Van Garrett, afin que je connaisse enfin la liste de ses héritiers définitifs.

Lorsque je fus certaine qu'Emily Winship était le seul barrage qui s'était placé entre Baltus et l'héritage, j'appelai le Cavalier. Déjà habituée à la sensation de puissance qu'il me procurait, je le regardai de loin décapiter la veuve. Je me rendis alors compte que donner la mort n'était plus qu'une simple formalité pour moi, et je m'en réjouis. J'aurais dû me soucier des quelques incartades du Hessois, prompt à la révolte, mais j'étais trop sûre de moi pour cela. Du moins à cet instant.

Les seuls qui savaient que la femme portait un enfant étaient en mon pouvoir, mis à part un serviteur des Van Garrett, un certain Jonathan Masbath : il avait signé le testament en tant que témoin et était donc au courant du rôle d'Emily Winship dans cette course à l'héritage. Mais il ne m'alarmait pas : sa parole de domestique n'avait que peu de valeur et il n'avait aucune connaissance de mon implication dans le triple assassinat (quadruple si l'on compte l'enfant à venir de la veuve). Je me contentais donc de le surveiller d'un œil ; je pourrais toujours lui envoyer le Hessois si besoin était.

Je prenais mon temps pour préparer l'exécution des autres héritiers, laissant Sleepy Hollow s'engourdir dans la peur du Cavalier Sans Tête. Je ne risquais rien, personne ne me soupçonnait. Même Katrina, ma belle-fille depuis que j'avais assassiné sa mère, me voyait comme une personne affectueuse et d'agréable compagnie. Puis cet inspecteur de malheur était venu fouiner dans mes affaires…

* * *

C'était environ une semaine après la mort d'Emily Winship. Mon mari était conscient de la tension qui régnait à Sleepy Hollow, et il avait eu une idée qui m'avait surprise par son astuce : il avait organisé une petite fête au manoir, avec musique et jeux, afin de détendre les esprits. Il désirait également rassurer ses invités en leur expliquant qu'il avait envoyé un télégramme à New York pour leur demander de l'aide, ce qui ne saurait tarder. 

Je m'étais appuyée près de la fenêtre du petit salon, à distance de la pièce principale emplie de bavardages et de notes de musique plus ou moins justes. La confiance de Baltus envers la justice new-yorkaise me donnait envie de rire : la capitale de l'Etat avait des problèmes autrement plus importants que les nôtres et Sleepy Hollow en était trop éloigné pour retenir l'attention de ces chers citadins. De plus, je savais que le préfet de police était déjà en manque effroyable d'effectif et qu'il ne se priverait pas d'un de ses précieux hommes pour une affaire aussi dérangeante que celle du Cavalier Sans Tête.

C'est pourquoi je ne m'inquiétai de rien. La date de l'exécution de Baltus approchait, les notables restaient muets comme des carpes, et Masbath semblait totalement focalisé sur le Cavalier sans se préoccuper du « pourquoi ? » de sa présence. Dans un accès de bravoure, il se barricadait depuis trois nuits dans une casemate près de la forêt, avec son fusil et la ferme intention d'abattre le Hessois si ce dernier approchait du village. Pauvre naïf. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait croire qu'il réussirait à éliminer un fantôme déjà mort depuis vingt ans.

Baltus discutait avec quelques connaissances sur un ton léger. J'entendais à travers la porte ouverte les voix des invités plus jeunes qui s'amusaient à l'un de ces nombreux jeux qu'on pense d'abord destinés aux enfants, mais qui attirent tout autant les jeunes adultes.

Intriguée par leurs rires et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me penchai un instant par la porte pour les observer. Katrina me sourit juste avant qu'un jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante lui bande les yeux. Brom Van Brunt, fiancé non officiel de ma belle-fille. Je crois que l'un des rares points sur lesquels je m'accordais avec Katrina sans faire semblant était le fait que son prétendant était un rustre de la pire espèce. Mais étant donné que c'était le moins mauvais de tous, la question du mariage semblait à peu près réglée.

Brom la fit tourner sur elle-même alors que les autres joueurs formaient une ronde autour d'elle. Je repassai dans le petit salon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Amusez-vous, jeunes gens, vous rirez moins demain.

« La petite sorcière, la petite sorcière, qui va-t-elle attraper ? »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop occupée à jouer mon rôle de la parfaite épouse – ce qui signifiait approuver sagement tout ce que disait Baltus. Décidément, je n'étais pas faite pour le mariage.

L'un de nos interlocuteurs était en train de nous expliquer dans un élan lyrique des plus passionnants pourquoi ses rentes avaient encore chutées cette année, lorsque nous nous aperçûmes que les rires s'étaient estompés dans la pièce à côté. J'entendis les voix de Brom et Katrina, mais également une troisième que je ne reconnus pas. Puis mon futur gendre éleva la voix et Katrina sembla s'interposer pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

Avec une rapidité qui lui fit honneur, Baltus se précipita dans la salle de bal en intimant le calme aux invités. Je le suivis d'un pas vif pour voir que le jeu avait cessé, tout comme les conversations alentours. Toute l'attention semblait focalisée sur ceux qui se tenaient près de la cheminée, à savoir Katrina, Brom et un troisième jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Tandis que Baltus rétablissait l'ordre, j'observai le nouveau venu avec une certaine curiosité. La manière dont il réajustait sa veste me laissait penser que Brom l'avait un peu brusqué. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux sombres formaient un contraste étrange avec son teint, presque maladif tellement il était pâle. Il avait l'air d'autant plus souffrant que quelques kilos supplémentaires ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. Ses yeux cernés et les deux valises qu'il traînait annonçaient qu'il venait de faire un long voyage et que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il l'avait fait.

« Soyez le bienvenu jeune homme, même si vous avez quelque chose à me vendre, lui dit Baltus avec toute la sympathie dont il était capable.

> Merci monsieur, répondit l'autre avec un soulagement visible avant de tendre une lettre cachetée à mon mari. Inspecteur Ichabod Crane ; New York m'envoie pour élucider les meurtres de Sleepy Hollow. »

Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assistance à cette annonce et je dus me retenir pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. J'examinai brièvement la lettre de recommandation qu'avait ouverte Baltus, puis me tournai vers l'inspecteur pour lui assurer d'un ton poli que Sleepy Hollow lui était reconnaissant d'être venu. Il se redressa légèrement et m'accorda un bref sourire aussi peu naturel que le reste de ses mouvements. J'ajoutai alors sur une impulsion subite :

« J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de prendre vos quartiers dans notre maison.

> Voilà qui est parler ! s'exclama Baltus d'un air ravi en se tournant vers l'inspecteur. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons vous indiquer où vous installer. »

Puis il fit signe à l'orchestre de recommencer à jouer tout en m'adressant un sourire. Il était visiblement très heureux de l'idée que j'avais eue. Il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde ma contrariété, dissimulée à grand peine : je n'avais pas prévu la venue d'un policier quelconque et être ainsi prise au dépourvue me mettait dans une colère noire. Quitte à être dorénavant obligée de compter avec sa présence, je préférais avoir l'inspecteur sous notre toit. Les gens ne se doutent pas à quel point il est facile de les surveiller lorsqu'ils habitent votre maison.

Crane se baissa pour ramasser ses valises et adressa un fugitif sourire à Katrina, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Brom. Ce dernier passa un bras plus possessif qu'affectueux autour de ma belle-fille et foudroya le jeune inspecteur du regard. Crane détourna la tête avec un mépris teinté de crainte pour emboîter le pas à Baltus.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de l'embrasser, siffla Brom dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans l'escalier.

> Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser, protesta Katrina avec douceur. Je n'ai fait que le taquiner un peu.

> C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je avec le ton sec qui s'imposait.

> Je l'ai simplement embrassé sur la joue, répondit Katrina en haussant les épaules. Je l'avais attrapé, c'était le jeu.

> Je n'aime pas ce jeu, répliqua Brom. Pas si tu y joues de cette manière.

> Excuse-moi de t'avoir froissé dans ta fierté, Brom, riposta ma belle-fille d'une manière que j'appréciai. Je crois que je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, puisque ma conduite t'est si insupportable ! »

Elle n'avait pas parlé suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des autres invités, mais Brom n'en sembla pas moins furieux. Il se détourna avec colère pour aller retrouver dans un coin ses deux complices de toujours, Glen et Théodore, alors même que Katrina sortait de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air pensive. Je me remémorai le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Crane et un vague sourire me vint aux lèvres : je me trompais peut-être, mais ces deux-là méritaient que je les surveille.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les derniers invités achevaient de nous quitter. Baltus et moi demeurions dans le petit salon avec les quatre notables de la ville, ceux que mon mari prenait pour des amis fidèles et qui étaient en fait tous acquis à ma cause. Seul Steenwyck osait me regarder dans les yeux, visiblement très à l'aise dans le rôle de l'amant insoupçonnable. J'aurais volontiers parié qu'il n'en était pas à sa première représentation. 

« Je dois avouer que je n'en espérais pas tant, confia Baltus en se servant un verre au pichet de cognac que Sarah proposait à droite et à gauche. Non seulement New York nous a entendu, mais ils nous envoient un inspecteur au lieu d'un simple marshal.

> Je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, si j'étais vous, dit Steenwyck en exprimant ce que je pensais tout bas. Cet homme est plus jeune qu'il n'y parait. Il a un regard assez intelligent, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions nous y fier. Je doute que New York nous ait envoyé son plus brillant officier, si vous me suivez. De plus, il n'a pas emporté de Bible dans ses bagages.

> Peut-être ce dernier point n'est-il pas des plus importants, protesta Baltus sans grande conviction.

> Comment voulez-vous qu'il résolve une histoire de forces démoniaques s'il ne fait aucun cas des Saintes Ecritures ? s'exclama Steenwyck.

> Le révérend a peut-être raison, avança timidement le notaire Hardenbrook.

> Attendez au moins qu'il soit là pour se justifier, reprit Baltus. Il vient nous aider et nous voilà déjà en train de lui faire un procès ! »

Je pensai avec amertume que l'assemblée que j'avais sous les yeux faisait davantage penser à un peloton d'exécution qu'à un jury. Sarah passa à côté du docteur Lancaster et celui-ci se servit un verre de cognac, non sans effleurer la main de la servante avec un geste qui aurait presque pu passer pour accidentel. Presque.

Pour ma part, j'étais assez préoccupée. Pour inexpérimenté qu'il paraissait, l'inspecteur allait immanquablement chercher des témoins. Masbath devenait très gênant : s'il ne disposait pas d'éléments suffisants pour comprendre que l'héritage était mon objectif, Crane ne manquerait pas de s'en rendre compte après l'avoir interrogé. Avec un pareil mobile, il risquait de faire rapidement le lien avec la famille Van Tassel, voire avec moi. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de garder en vie un témoin aussi peu contrôlable que Masbath…

C'est alors qu'une suite de coups et un grincement en provenance de la porte attirèrent l'attention générale. L'inspecteur Crane se tenait dans l'embrasure, penché en avant comme s'il hésitait à entrer sans y être invité. Je croisai son regard. Je n'y vis aucune assurance. Il regardait chaque membre de la petite assemblée avec une méfiance légitime. L'image du peloton d'exécution me revint en mémoire.

« Entrez, je vous en prie, fit Baltus avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait l'air effroyablement niais. Laissez-nous, ma chère. »

Les derniers mots s'adressaient à moi. Je serrai les mâchoires et m'éclipsai après une petite révérence, le minimum exigible. « Laissez-nous, ma chère », « va chercher, mon chien »… Dieu que je détestais cet homme ! L'inspecteur Crane s'écarta pour nous laisser passer Sarah et moi, m'adressant le sourire poli et coincé auquel j'avais déjà eu droit lors de son arrivée.

Je fermai doucement la porte derrière-moi en entendant que Baltus faisait les présentations, puis je restai quelques minutes à réfléchir dans le couloir. Cet inspecteur me gênait-il dans l'immédiat ? Non. Risquait-il de me gêner plus tard ? Oui. Pouvais-je me permettre de le tuer ? Après mûre réflexion, je décidai que non. Il avait beau n'être certainement qu'un inspecteur sans grande valeur aux yeux de ses supérieurs, il n'en restait pas moins un inspecteur, un officier de police. Sauf si la situation devenait catastrophique, je ne pouvais pas le faire disparaître.

Mais j'avais noté quelque chose dans ses yeux, une fragilité qu'il dissimulait soigneusement sans parvenir à l'effacer. J'ignorais d'où elle venait, mais elle pouvait m'être utile à l'occasion, tout comme ce regard bien particulier qu'il posait sur ma belle-fille… Je souris, seule dans le couloir mal éclairé. Puis je me dirigeai avec précautions vers la porte de derrière : il fallait que je m'occupe de Masbath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remerciements habituels à Tarahiriel et Amy. ;-)_

* * *

**The Evil Eye**

**Partie**** II :**

Comme toutes les autres nuits que j'avais connues à Sleepy Hollow, celle-ci était noire et froide. Même en plein mois de juillet, vous ne pouviez sortir après le coucher du soleil sans un gros lainage d'automne, alors début novembre…

Je me faufilai le long de la vallée, passant derrière les maisons pour gagner les bois sans être trahie par ma lanterne. Je portais un solide sac de tissu sur mon épaule droite et sentais un choc sourd à chaque fois que son contenu me frappait le dos, battant la mesure au rythme de ma marche. J'avais rabattu le capuchon de ma cape au cas où un curieux me verrait, mais c'était vraiment une précaution inutile. Personne ne quittait sa maison de nuit dans ce village, ce qui était encore plus valable lorsqu'un Cavalier Sans Tête rôdait dans les bois.

Je marchai encore quelques minutes à la lisière de la forêt avant d'apercevoir la casemate construite à la hâte dans laquelle Masbath espérait passer pour une sentinelle. Je m'assis sur une racine avec un sourire narquois : voyons sa réaction lorsque cet idiot comprendrait que c'était lui la cible.

Je déposai mon sac à mes pieds et en tirait précautionneusement un crâne jauni par le temps et la terre. Les orbites vides étaient d'un noir si profond qu'elles en devenaient expressives. Je restai un instant immobile, fixant ce regard inexistant, ces trous sombres qui avaient abrité les yeux clairs qui m'avaient tellement bouleversée lorsque j'étais enfant. Puis je m'arrachai à ma contemplation pour poser le crâne sur mes genoux. Mon doigt glissa sur les dents taillées en pointes et je ressentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir l'échine.

« J'espère que tu as toujours hâte de tuer. »

Je posai mes mains de part et d'autre du crâne et focalisai mon regard sur la casemate de Masbath. Je n'avais pas besoin d'accomplir les rites de magie noire dans les règles de l'art ce soir-là, car la proie du Hessois ne bougerait pas avant sa venue. Cela m'épargnait la mèche de cheveux brûlée (difficile à se procurer sans éveiller les soupçons), mais j'étais obligée de guider mentalement le Cavalier jusqu'ici.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à réciter à voix basse :

« Lève-toi, vengeur de l'ombre. Viens à moi, je t'appelle encore une nuit. Tête pour tête, mon prince noir, vie pour vie. Viens tuer pour moi. »

Mes yeux clos ne me laissaient jusqu'alors voir qu'une grande étendue noire. Mais à cet instant, j'eus l'impression qu'un voile se déchirait devant moi. Sans ouvrir les paupières, je souris.

« C'est cela, debout ! Allez, viens ! Viens ! »

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas hurler la fin de mon incantation. Les ténèbres partirent en lambeaux et une vision hallucinante de réalisme me sauta au visage, avec une telle soudaineté que je fus obligée d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je me rendis compte que ma respiration s'était accélérée à la vue de ce sentier, entouré d'arbres qui défilaient de part et d'autre de ma tête alors que je ne bougeais pas.

Il arrivait. Je pouvais presque sentir les bois frémir derrière-moi. Les sons s'étouffèrent, les oiseaux nocturnes qu'on croisait parfois à la lisière des bois se turent. Une harde de biches affolées jaillit hors du bois, préférant encore le village des hommes et leurs fusils au monstre qui approchait. Le brouillard, jusqu'alors ténu et mou, se dressa soudain au bord des arbres, étranglant de ses mains humides les flammes vacillantes des lanternes de garde. Un éclair passa dans les nuages, et lorsque son grondement eut disparu, un hennissement lugubre s'éleva dans la forêt.

Il jaillit hors des arbres avec la violence et la soudaineté d'un boulet de canon, son immense étalon brassant le brouillard de ses longues enjambées. Masbath tira. Le Cavalier chancela à peine lorsque la balle traversa sa poitrine. Mais la bouffée de rage qui l'envahit me fut perceptible, et l'espace d'une seconde, je craignis de perdre le contrôle. Je secouai la tête, troublée. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais cette impression…

Le Hessois se jeta sur la casemate avec fureur, l'épée brandit. Je comptai trois coups avant que l'axe de la construction ne s'effondre, entraînant Masbath à terre au milieu des copeaux de bois. L'homme bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant vers les arbres, sans même tourner la tête vers le Cavalier. Le Hessois talonna sa monture et le lança à la suite de sa proie, qui jeta son fusil pour courir plus vite. Ils disparurent dans les bois du Ponant dans une chasse à l'issue déterminée d'avance.

Je n'avais pas bougé, et je ne bougeai pas jusqu'à ce que le coup de grâce du Cavalier ébranle mon bras droit comme si c'était moi qui avais tenu l'épée. Un sourire sardonique se grava sur mon visage : Jonathan Masbath n'était plus un problème.

« C'est bien, Hessois, chuchotai-je au crâne. Rentre à l'Arbre maintenant : tu m'as rendu un fier service. »

* * *

On donna l'alerte dès le lever du jour, mais il fallut attendre de longues heures avant qu'un homme plus courageux (ou plus fou) que la moyenne n'ose s'aventurer dans les bois à la recherche de Masbath. On découvrit le corps décapité vers le milieu de la journée, et en fin d'après-midi tout Sleepy Hollow se pressait déjà dans le petit cimetière pour assister à l'enterrement. Plus vite le cadavre serait en terre consacrée, mieux cela vaudrait. Les puritains sont décidément des gens aisément manipulables : leur terreur vis-à-vis du Hessois les rendait plus aveugles et bornés qu'un troupeau de moutons. 

« Soyez vigilant, comme il est dit au livre de Pierre, chapitre cinq, verset huit : car votre ennemi le Démon, tel un lion rugissant, parcourt le monde, cherchant qui il peut dévorer. »

Petit silence théâtral que maîtrisait si bien notre révérend Steenwyck. A mon bras, Baltus semblait à mi-chemin entre la dévotion la plus profonde et la sieste la plus complète.

« Que Dieu accorde le repos à Jonathan Masbath.

- Amen. »

Que de peur et de suspicion dans ce seul mot… Katrina pleurait. Au milieu de tous ces paysans égoïstes, elle devait être la seule à penser au mort et au fils qu'il laissait derrière-lui. Courageux garçon, d'ailleurs. Il se tenait sur ma gauche, bien droit, son regard humide fixé sur la tombe. Il devait avoir douze ou treize ans : un peu jeune pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais bon, j'avais bien réussi à le faire dès l'âge de huit ans.

Le cérémonial fut bref. Jeter une poignée de terre sur le cercueil et s'en aller d'un pas vif, sans se retourner. Le jour baissait déjà et personne ne tenait à rester dehors.

Je remarquai l'étreinte que Brom avait pour Katrina. « Elle est à moi. » Intriguée, je lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule droite. Crane venait de se détourner du couple, subitement fasciné par le révérend qui refermait sa Bible. Encore un qui pensait à bien autre chose qu'à Jonathan Masbath…

« Ne soyez pas effrayée, ma chère, me dit Baltus tout en m'entraînant vers la sortie du cimetière. L'inspecteur Crane semble finalement plus compétent que nous l'avions imaginé.

- Mais croit-il seulement au Cavalier ?

- Hélas non, soupira mon époux. Mais il sera bien forcé d'y croire, tôt ou tard. »

J'acquiesçai sagement et accordai un autre regard à l'inspecteur. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant discuter avec Philipse. Celui-ci triturait sa perruque de ses doigts boudinés, nerveux au dernier degré. Je sentis une colère froide monter en moi. Ainsi, ce magistrat d'opérette avait encore quelques belles idées sur la justice qu'il était censé représenter ? Un regard mauvais de Steenwyck l'empêcha de continuer, mais vu l'expression songeuse de Crane, il en avait déjà trop dit.

Je me détournai, le visage fermé. Je m'étais promise de ne pas faire rouler les têtes des notables, mais j'allais visiblement devoir changer de tactique. Je me résolu à attendre et à surveiller les agissements de Crane. Après tout, il y avait des chances pour que les indications de ce pleutre de Philipse ne lui soient pas d'un grand secours. Du moins, c'était à espérer pour le magistrat.

* * *

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance calme mais pesante. Nous eûmes une petite surprise lorsque le fils de Masbath se présenta au manoir, nous demandant de l'accueillir en tant que domestique de l'inspecteur Crane. J'envoyai Sarah demander à l'intéressé s'il avait bien promis pareille chose au garçon, ce qui fut confirmé. J'ordonnai donc qu'on loge le jeune Masbath avec les autres serviteurs, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cet allié inattendu que venait de se faire Crane. 

Tous les soirs depuis la mort de la mère de Katrina, je montais pour aider celle-ci à coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais c'était un moyen efficace que j'avais trouvé pour resserrer les liens avec elle et me placer hors de ses soupçons. Lorsque je montai ce soir-là, on entendait l'inspecteur faire les cent pas à l'étage au-dessus.

« Notre invité new-yorkaisa l'air nerveux, fis-je remarquer lorsque ma belle-fille me tendit la brosse.

- Ce doit être parce que le Cavalier a commis un meurtre le soir même de son arrivée, suggéra-t-elle. Il pensait sûrement que son arrivée mettrait un terme aux agissements du meurtrier, qu'elle l'effrayerait. »

Elle s'assit et je commençai à patiemment démêler ses cheveux.

« C'est peut-être valable pour un assassin normal, mais je doute que le Cavalier Sans Tête soit impressionné par un uniforme de police.

- Je crois que l'inspecteur refuse formellement de croire à cette histoire de fantôme, sourit Katrina.

- Vous me semblez bien renseignée sur ce monsieur Crane, ma chère. »

Elle répondit à ma petite pique avec un naturel troublant :

« C'est facile, on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Il est d'une maladresse rare, pas vraiment dans ses gestes, mais… dans sa manière d'être. Il n'est pas très intéressant. »

Je constatai ainsi que contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, ma belle-fille n'avait pas gardé ses yeux dans sa poche depuis hier soir. Je lui posai une autre question, histoire de confirmer mes impressions.

« Et que dit Brom de tout ceci ?

- Oh, Brom… soupira Katrina. Il s'est mis en tête d'éliminer lui-même le Cavalier, il n'a aucune confiance dans les résultats de l'inspecteur Crane.

- Cela ne me surprend guère, dis-je en achevant mon travail. Tenez, vos cheveux sont somptueux. C'est maintenant que votre fiancé devrait les admirer.

- C'est tout jute s'il les voit ! me répondit-elle avec un rire. Mais merci tout de même.

- De rien. Faites de beaux rêves, ma chère.

- Vous de même. »

Je levai les yeux au plafond en sortant :

« Je vais dire à Sarah d'aller l'inviter à cesser de marcher de long en large, sinon vous n'arriverez pas à vous endormir.

- Oh non, je vous en prie, il ne me dérange pas, m'arrêta Katrina. Je vais lire un peu : il finira bien par se coucher, lui aussi. »

Etrange ton pour parler d'un homme qu'elle trouvait inintéressant. J'eus un vague sourire en quittant la chambre : jeune cœur d'autant plus malléable qu'il croyait trouver une réponse positive dans le cœur d'en face… Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ses rêves amoureux n'avaient aucune chance d'aboutir : pour être née et avoir grandi dans le foyer qui aurait dû m'abriter, elle était déjà sur la liste des victimes du Cavalier Sans Tête.

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain matin que Crane commit sa première grosse erreur vis-à-vis des habitants de Sleepy Hollow. J'en fus informée quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Baltus défonça la porte de la cuisine pour se précipiter sur la bouteille de cognac. 

« Eh bien, très cher ! l'interpellai-je de mon plus parfait ton d'épouse inquiète. Que vous… ?

- C'est l'inspecteur Crane, me coupa Baltus en se servant un verre d'une main tremblante. Il est complètement fou.

- Comment cela ? »

Il vida le cognac d'un trait et lâcha un profond soupir, un peu remis. J'attendais sa réponse, intriguée : qu'est-ce que ce jeune prétentieux avait bien pu faire pour mettre mon « tendre époux » dans un état pareil ?

« Il est complètement fou, répéta Baltus. Je pensais bien que la police avait des pratiques étranges à New York, mais à ce point-là !... »

Il se servit un deuxième verre. Je retins mon impatience de mon mieux : en tant qu'épouse distinguée, je n'avais pas à brusquer mon mari. Pour la cinquante-troisième fois, je me promis de voir de mes propres yeux la tête de Baltus se séparer de son corps.

« Il a déterré les quatre victimes du Cavalier, avoua-t-il enfin. Puis, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il a amené la veuve Winship jusque dans le cabinet du docteur Lancaster. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre femme, mais il était couvert de sang en sortant de là. Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à nous dire, c'était qu'elle était enceinte et que le Hessois avait pris soin de tuer le bébé ! Comme si cela changeait la moindre chose au sort de cette malheureuse ! »

Trop occupé à se verser un troisième cognac, Baltus ne remarqua rien de ma soudaine crispation. Ce benêt était trop stupide pour voir un détail important dans ce meurtre symbolique, mais je doutais que Crane soit aussi aveugle. Comment diable avait-il pu deviner que la veuve était… ? Philipse. C'était cela que Philipse lui avait glissé hier dans le cimetière.

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

Je quittai la pièce, incapable de retenir plus longtemps mes tremblements de rage. Cela m'apprendrait à être magnanime ! Philipse avait signé son arrêt de mort. A la première opportunité, je lâcherais le Cavalier sur lui. Tant pis pour mes bonnes résolutions. Quand à Crane, il progressait bien plus vite que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. Pour lui aussi, il fallait que je trouve une solution. Radicale, de préférence.

* * *

J'ai évoqué plus haut le fait que c'était une grave erreur d'exhumer ces cadavres. Je m'explique : le révérend Steenwyck était la définition même d'un puritain. Bien que peu regardant sur le péché de luxure, il était sans pitié à l'égard des hérétiques et des sorcières. Tout comme son prédécesseur, dont ma mère avait été victime, il chassait avec zèle ces « créatures du Malin » et les rejetait le plus loin possible de sa paroisse. Aurions-nous été au Moyen-Âge, il les aurait fait brûler vifs. 

Crane s'en était fait un ennemi dès le premier jour en affichant ouvertement son athéisme. Le révérend n'attendait que l'occasion opportune pour le clouer au pilori, et l'inspecteur venait de la lui fournir sur un plateau. Le jour même de l'exhumation, Steenwyck organisa une session extraordinaire dans la petite église blanche du village. Je m'y rendis avec Baltus, officiellement pour assister à la harangue de notre révérend. En vérité, je savais que Philipse s'assiérait juste devant moi, conformément à ses habitudes.

« Mais que peut la justice des hommes contre un envoyé des forces du Mal ? tonnait Steenwyck du haut de sa chaire. Que peut un jeune coq qui ne croit même pas aux Saints Sacrements contre cette créature maléfique qui terrorise notre bonne paroisse ? »

Quelques murmures approbateurs dans la foule des fidèles. Comme d'habitude, Philipse ôtait régulièrement sa perruque pour s'éponger le front. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu un homme aussi nerveux. L'attention de son oratoire encouragea Steenwyck à continuer :

« Même nos hommes les plus vaillants, armés de leur Foi, ne peuvent repousser le Cavalier. Dieu l'a puni d'une damnation éternelle, qui en fait l'outil de Satan en personne. Ce n'est pas d'un inspecteur dont nous avons besoin, mais d'un homme saint, avisé, touché de la Grâce de notre Seigneur. Lui seul saurait quoi faire.

- Mais nous avons déjà demandé de l'aide à New York, se plaignit un paysan dans l'assistance. Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas envoyé ce saint homme ?

- Parce que le désastre qu'est le Cavalier n'est pas compréhensible par les autorités d'une ville décadente et gangrenée par le crime, répliqua Steenwyck. Ceux qui y sont au service de Dieu sont malheureusement dépassés par les évènements : ils parviennent tout juste à sauver les quelques âmes qui peuvent encore l'être dans cette cité noire. Notre cas, pour désespéré qu'il est, ne peut malheureusement être considéré comme tel en comparaison du leur.

- Mais… fit alors une voix timide, ils nous ont tout de même envoyé quelqu'un…

- Sottise ! trancha impitoyablement le révérend. Votre « envoyé » est encore plus malsain que ce qu'il vient chasser ! Savez-vous seulement ce qu'il a eu l'audace de faire, ce matin ? Dans la lumière grisâtre de l'aube, il a forcé l'entrée de notre cimetière pour aller arracher les quatre victimes du Cavalier à la terre consacrée où elles méritaient pourtant de reposer. Pis encore, il a profané le corps d'Emily Winship, la traitant de manière innommable jusqu'à en avoir son sang sur les mains ! Jamais Dieu n'aurait choisi un monstre pareil pour incarner sa volonté ! »

Encore un quart d'heure sur ce ton et Steenwyck fut obligé de hurler la fin de son discours pour couvrir les rugissements indignés qui fusaient à travers l'église, mais il n'en parut que plus satisfait. J'étais plutôt admirative : il venait de réussir à cristalliser toute la peur, toute la tension qui habitait la ville sur la seule personne de l'inspecteur Crane. Si celui-ci s'était trouvé dans l'église à cet instant, il se serait fait lyncher sans autre forme de procès.

Les villageois se levèrent pour mieux se faire entendre et Philipse tressaillit. Pour un peu, il aurait fuit en courant. Steenwyck descendit tranquillement de sa chaire, non sans m'adresser un regard lubrique que j'ignorai. Le juge venait de souffler profondément et de se lever aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient sa dignité et son ventre. Je bondis sur mes pieds et entraînai Baltus :

« Venez très cher, allons-nous en. »

Il me suivit sans protester. Je m'arrangeai alors pour me retrouver à hauteur de Philipse en sortant. Il avait toujours sa perruque à la main. Dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, personne ne remarqua le petit peigne au creux de ma main, et personne ne remarqua non plus que je le passai à l'intérieur du couvre-chef de Philipse. J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil : quelques cheveux s'étaient pris dans les dents de nacre. C'était suffisant.

L'église finit par se vider et les cris s'estompèrent, les fidèles retombant vite dans leur taciturnité habituelle. Je les observai par la fenêtre de la diligence de Van Ripper qui nous ramenait au manoir. La colère populaire est une chose bien étrange et changeante : pris séparément, ces habitants étaient inoffensifs. Mais qu'on les eût regroupés et qu'on leur eût dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ils devenaient une armée en marche, impossible à arrêter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint leur objectif. Et là, tout être sain d'esprit qu'ils prenaient pour cible avait intérêt à déguerpir au plus vite.

De retour chez nous, je remarquai la silhouette de Katrina dans le petit salon. Assise sur le sofa, elle lisait. Je toquai et entrai, lui laissant à peine le temps de dissimuler son livre. Sans doute un de ces contes de fée qu'affectionnait sa mère et qui faisaient horreur à son père.

« La réunion s'est-elle bien passée ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Pour le révérend, oui, répondis-je. Pour l'inspecteur Crane, moins. »

Ma belle-fille fronça les sourcils :

« Y était-il ?

- Oh non, il n'a pas commis cette folie. Je pensais qu'il était ici.

- Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu de la soirée. »

Elle eut un regard pour la vieille horloge qui égrenait péniblement les secondes contre le mur d'en face.

« Il se fait tard, dit-elle avec un peu plus d'inquiétude que nécessaire.

- Que voulez-vous qui ait pu lui arriver ? souris-je. Il sera certainement bientôt de retour. Au fait, je n'ai pas non plus vu Brom, à la réunion. »

Vu le regard que m'adressa Katrina, mon enchaînement audacieux de Crane à son fiancé ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais elle répondit sans l'évoquer… ou le démentir.

« Je l'ai vu cet après-midi, il ne manifestait pas le désir de s'y rendre. »

Sa froideur fit dévier notre discussion sur un sujet plus innocent et nous nous quittâmes vers vingt-trois heures, bien tardivement pour la campagne. Baltus s'était déjà effondré dans le lit double et je m'allongeai à ses côtés en soupirant. Dieu merci, le lit était très large.

Je n'avais pas sommeil. La pendule du rez-de-chaussée sonna minuit. Crane n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Je commençais à craindre sérieusement qu'un des villageois se soit montré plus retors que nécessaire à son égard et j'en étais au point de me demander comment sa disparition pourrait modifier mes plans, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je me levai discrètement et allai entrouvrir la porte de la chambre.

C'était bien l'inspecteur Crane, mais dans un état déplorable auquel je ne m'attendais guère. Couvert de terre, le col défait, des feuilles mortes encore accrochées dans les cheveux, il montait les marches avec des gestes de somnambule et un regard vide. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ma présence et grimpa directement dans sa chambre. A ses pas au-dessus de moi, je compris qu'il venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Sceptique, je retournai me coucher. Je ne devais jamais savoir ce qui avait pu secouer notre inspecteur à ce point, mais l'implication de Brom me parut évidente lorsque je le vis le lendemain : il se comportait vis-à-vis de Crane comme un gamin très content de la mauvaise farce qu'il a faite à l'un de ses camarades. Vu la réaction de l'inspecteur, la farce en question devait être particulièrement réussie.

* * *

Lors que je me réveillai, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et Baltus dormait encore. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement du manoir, dissimulée sous ma cape noire. Lorsque je passai aux écuries pour y prendre ma jument, qui était aussi celle de Katrina, je trouvai son box vide. Un autre cheval manquait. Un sourire ironique m'échappa : c'était celui de Crane. Ces deux-là allaient vite en besogne… 

J'empruntai une autre monture et pris la direction du vieux moulin abandonné à la sortie du village. J'avançai au petit trot le long de la forêt, jusqu'à ce que je visse l'attelage devant la maison de Philipse. Les rats quittaient le navire. Je talonnai fermement mon cheval et fonçai vers le moulin. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et je sentais que le Cavalier n'apprécierait pas de sortir de jour.

La vieille bâtisse croulante me fut étrangement sympathique lorsque je l'atteignis. Je sautai à bas de ma selle et attachai ma monture à l'arrière des ruines : hors de question qu'on la vît depuis la route. Puis je m'engouffrai dans le moulin, mon manteau soulevant un nuage de poussière sur mon passage.

Je pris un peu de poudre dans un sac près du foyer et la jetai sur le petit bois déjà prêt. Il y eut un grésillement et une légère flamme s'éleva instantanément. Je l'alimentai de deux ou trois bûches et m'installai en attendant que le feu prenne. Je sortis les quelques herbes sèches que j'avais à ma disposition et les disposai avec soin sur le sol.

L'essentiel du matériel magique de ma mère était resté dans la petite grotte au milieu des bois que ma sœur habitait toujours. Elle ne m'avait pratiquement plus adressé la parole depuis le jour où nous avions croisé le Cavalier. Elle était restée insensible à mon désir de vengeance, ce qui m'avait profondément blessée. Lorsque j'avais réveillé le Hessois, deux semaines auparavant, j'étais allée lui demander conseil. J'avais retrouvé la petite fille que je connaissais : taquine, qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Elle s'était montrée horrifiée par mon plan et avait refusé d'en entendre davantage. Je lui en voulais beaucoup.

J'attirai à moi la gibecière qui protégeait la tête du Cavalier. J'extirpai le crâne de son enveloppe de tissu et renvoyai leur sourire aux dents aiguisées :

« Bonjour, mon cher serviteur. »

Le feu ronronnait bien, à présent. Je le parsemai d'une poignée d'herbes diverses et y jetai les cheveux toujours prisonniers de mon petit peigne. Une volute de fumée violette s'éleva dans l'air poussiéreux du moulin.

« Debout, mon ténébreux vengeur, murmurai-je. J'ai une victime pour toi. Tête pour tête. Lève-toi… »

Un reflet sembla passer dans les orbites vides.

« Viens ! Lève-toi, et sois sans pitié ! »

Je le sentis sortir de l'Arbre des Morts avec violence, une sensation de déchirement qui me fit presque mal. Notre lien se renforçait de jour en jour, apparemment. Un rire tremblant d'excitation s'éleva autour de moi et je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il provenait de ma gorge. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir à travers le Hessois, percevoir ce qu'il ressentait. Je sentais sa haine, sa soif de mort… Même moi j'en frissonnais.

Je le vis quitter le chemin qui l'aurait mené au village et couper à travers les bois, guidé par son instinct de chasseur. Ainsi, Philipse s'était déjà enfui.

« Presse-toi, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper. »

J'entendis le hennissement de son cheval presque comme si je l'avais chevauché moi-même. C'était la chose la plus jouissive, la plus enivrante que j'aie jamais connue. Philipse, là, sur la route. Le Cavalier jaillit hors des arbres et le cri hargneux qu'il ne pouvait pousser résonna dans ma tête. J'en fus tellement étourdie que je ne remarquai qu'après coup une seconde personne, près de Philipse. Je n'eus pas le temps de la reconnaître : le juge s'était mis à gravir une butte proche avec l'énergie du désespoir, et le Cavalier s'était déjà lancé à sa suite.

En quelques foulées de son immense monture, il rattrapa sa proie. Le juge cria. La lame s'abattit et sa tête fut séparée de son corps, avec une telle netteté qu'elle resta en place pendant une seconde surréaliste avant de tomber au sol avec un bruit sec. Je riais. Qui était cet homme, la raison pour laquelle il venait de mourir… tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. L'étalon se cabrait sous moi et je riais aux éclats. Je ne vivais que pour cela. Tuer. Ôter la vie. Et ce soir, j'en avais une deuxième à ma disposition…

Je me redressai brusquement, la respiration rauque. Comment cela, une deuxième ? Je regardai autour de moi, déstabilisée. Le moulin, mes accessoires de magie noire. Je me passai une main sur le visage, repris conscience de mon propre corps. J'avais abusé des sensations du Cavalier : c'était moi qui devait le contrôler, pas l'inverse.

Je me saisis à nouveau du crâne et ce que je vis à travers le Hessois me fit sursauter. La tête du magistrat avait roulé jusqu'en bas de la colline. Allongé dans l'herbe rase, Crane l'avait involontairement arrêtée, tétanisé par la peur et le dégoût. C'était lui qui discutait avec Philipse lorsque je… lorsque le Cavalier était arrivé. Et c'était sa tête que mon sanguinaire vengeur voulait à présent.

« Non ! Lui, je me charge de le détruire moi-même, tu… Laisse-le ! »

Mais le Cavalier avait déjà lancé son cheval dans la pente et je dus me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour orienter son bras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'épée frôla Crane pour se planter dans le crâne du défunt juge Philipse. Elle passa si près de l'inspecteur que je vis le souffle du coup lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Son regard s'éteignit et il s'effondra comme une masse juste après le passage du Cavalier. Mais il était intact, et le Hessois continua sur sa lancée, la tête au bout de sa lame. Il brûlait de rage, et je n'avais rien à lui envier dans ce domaine.

« Ne me refais jamais cela, compris ! Jamais ! Je refuse que tu tues qui que ce soit à part ceux que je te désigne, suis-je bien claire ? »

Je le laissai rentrer à l'Arbre. Philipse était mort, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Mais cette incartade du Cavalier me préoccupait : que se passerait-il si je ne parvenais plus à le garder sous mon contrôle ? Je me remémorai la décharge de haine qu'il m'avait adressée. Il me détestait. Je décidai de ne jamais le libérer de mon emprise, à aucun prix. Je frissonnais en rangeant le crâne dans sa gibecière.


End file.
